Diary of a Nameless Man
by Fawful
Summary: Due to popular demand, Sir Meta Knight starts a diary. It holds all of his secrets, and has insight on his mysterious past. His psychologist recommended it... This is based on the game continuity. This is currently put on hold.
1. Personal Reflection

I don't even know where to begin...

I don't even know **why** I'm starting this retarded diary in the first place! My colleagues forced it on me, saying it'd help keep me sane.

Bah! What do they know?

... Though, I suppose it'd help upon personal reflection, and it may soothe my weary soul...

**Fine!**

I may as well start from the beginning, but I have no clear recollection of it. My first memory was... darkness. Deep darkness...

I remember awakening in some forest, though I have no idea why or how I even got there. It was nighttime, and was raining hard, with loud thunder frightening me. I was hiding by a big tree, shedding long, hopeless tears. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know if I was going to last.

Suddenly, I heard a low voice directly above me.

"What's all this? What are you doing here at this time, kid?" It yawned.

I searched for the voice, but no one was around. Was it...

"A tree? B-But...-!"

"Hmm... That's new." Mused the tree. "Usually people aren't so freaked around me..."

It was a tree! It had two hole-like eyes and a similar mouth. And a branch-like nose. I was confused.

"Umm...? Mr. Tree? I... really don't know what I'm doing here." I truthfully, yet cautionly said. "All I know is I woke up hungry and with a headache."

"Amnesia at such an early age?" The tree said, surprised. "You have to remember something. It'll all come back in time."

"Tell me," He began. "Do you at least remember that loud crash not too long ago?"

"What crash?"

"Hmm... That crash. No one saw it coming, something just landed about three miles away. I'm thinking that you may be related to it. I'll signal some help. In the meantime, help yourself to some of my apples, and you can stay here until they come. I'm sorry, but I can't offer you something like a blanket. I'm just an oak... By the way, what's your name, kid?"

"Name? I... I don't have one..." I blinked.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "In that case... would you mind it if I called you... Popopo?"

I nodded again. Popopo... that name sounded familiar...

"Okay, Mr. Tree! Do you have a name?"

"Oh, me? Well, some call me Whispy Woods."

"Whispy..."

He smiled and then shot whirlwinds out of his mouth upwards in a pattern, as if making a signal out of it. I went to sleep, knowing that my friend would watch after me.


	2. Problems

I woke up the next morning around twelve o'clock. I was a bit more carefree than the day before. I knew nothing bad would happen. After all, I've got a tree protecting me.

Whispy was sound asleep. I reached the conclusion that he grew tired after signaling all night. No matter. I decided to leave him alone, and helped myself to an apple or two. At least the weather was nicer. I don't think I'd had made it without Whispy.

Whispy...

Suddenly, I think about what Whispy called me...

_Popopo..._

That name... Why was it so familiar? I had no idea. I feel like I've heard it somewhere before...

Does this tree know something about me?

I dismiss it as mere coincidence. Though, I wonder...

Nah...

I also analyze a few things from the day before... I don't quite remember all the details, but I definitely recalling one major aspect...

Whispy said that I had amnesia...

I probably do. I can't recall a single thing. Every time I try to, I either get a headache, pass out, or feel weak.. Occasionally, I get lucky, and no side-effects occur. It's truly a scary thing to live with. Sometimes I can't help myself, and I just lose my energy. Every day is a struggle for me, and I thank god nothing really serious has happened yet.

Did I just say that I thank god? I take that back. If I live like this, then there is no god.

I wish I had an eraser.

The world is a frightening place. People ignore global problems, and assume that by not thinking about things, they're all solved by themselves. I know I may have mental problems and health issues, but I refuse to see a doctor. No one needs to know my pain. If they knew, people wouldn't take me seriously. I vow to make my mark on the world one day... And when I do, the people need to see me as the perfect figure.

I try to control it, but I feel that the more I do, the worse it gets. One day, I'll probably be a cripple. Fate has never been kind to me. Fate sees me as a terrible mistake that needs proper extermination. I suppose that's why every time I see **him**, I get those memory problems, and I'm never at my full strength go through with it. And he's the only one in my way...

Looking outside the window of my Orange Ocean base, I often ponder things. I want revenge on how everything turned out. I want revenge on those who betrayed me. Revenge... I want revenge on the world. I do not intend to destroy it, I merely intend for me to shape it into a better place... in my own way, that is. A productive world...

... I'm crying right now. I actually cry a lot. The mask hides all my emotions, which is both a blessing and a curse... Such as it represents my life...

... Except it's nothing but a curse...

I suppose I should go back to what happens next. I still need a long way to go while I fill out the story of my life...

About an hour later, I starting hearing some noises in the distance. I must have been a rescue team. I shouted out, and the sounds got closer. I also woke Whispy in the process, which I felt sorry for doing.

Though it sounded like more people, I saw a single man come up. He was decked in blue and white armor, and looked a bit like me, except bigger. He also wore a creepy mask. I was shocked, but I came to the conclusion that he may have had a scar. From what I could tell, he had yellow skin.

"Ahh! There you are!" Said he.

I had no idea who he was, so I asked.

"You're kidding, right?" He said, in a quiet voice.

"The boy has amnesia, Sir. He can't remember." Yawned Whispy.

After a little awkward silence, the masked man spoke. "I'm your father..."

The man sounded heartbroken, but something wasn't right.

"Who am I?" I asked.

He started getting calm. "You're Richard, and you're roughly nine years. Come on, Mom's worried about you."

Something still wasn't right, but I decided to go with him. I thanked Whispy for the help. Before we left, he asked me something odd.

"Richard, if we meet again, do you mind if I call you Popopo? It reminds me of someone..."

"Okay, Whispy!"

So he did know something.

"Also," He began. "Popopo's appearance isn't related to that loud crash yesterday, was it?"

My father unsheathed a sword I didn't notice before.

"That's not important!"

He walked away, grasping me by the hand. I heard Whispy say something, but I don't remember what it was. He sounded panicked, though. I had no idea what would result from going back with my father...

... And if I had known, I wouldn't have went at all...


End file.
